


A New Bike

by Icelette



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelette/pseuds/Icelette
Summary: In which Ryuuga asks for a new bike. Written because I have too many feels after watching Heisei Generations Forever, but contains no spoilers, just fluff.





	A New Bike

“Sento!”

The man whose name got called did not even flinch when a voice came shouting his name. Instead, he continued nudging the component into place with his solder, ignoring whatever safety lessons he had been taught in the labs, as he graced Ryuga with a, “What is it?”

A hand came slamming down on his work table, accompanied by a demand. “When are you going to build me a bike?”

Sento stared with wide eyes at the component that had just slotted itself into its rightful position. “Uh… why do you need a bike?” He asked when he got over his incredulity at how Ryuga just always appeared at the right moments to find the right solutions.

“Well, I've got places to be, things to do, you know?”

“You can just take my bike.”

“But what if you're using it?” Ryuga retorted.

“I'll take you there then,” Sento replied without missing a beat.

“But what if you're already out with it?”

“Then you can take the bus.”

“But I want my own bike.”

“Then just buy one.”

“We both know we don't have that kind of money put together, not since coming here.”

Sento raised an eyebrow. “So you think parts to build a bike just come for free?”

“No!” Ryuga exclaimed on impulse, then paused to process Sento's words. “No,” he tried again, “but it must be cheaper. And you must already have parts left from when you were building your own bike…”

Sento stood to match Ryuga's eye level. Nonsense, really, he could never reach. Nevertheless, he stood and walked around the table.

“Maybe I don't want to build you a bike?”

“Huh!? But you built me one before! In our own world!”

“Well…” Sento's voice was taking on a strange tone Ryuga wasn't completely certain guaranteed his safety, but he did not shrug the main rider's hands off when he sneaked them around his own waist.

“Maybe I like it when you ride behind me and wrap your arms around my waist.”

Ryuga felt his face heat up and immediately buried it in the shorter rider's shoulder, averting his intense gaze.

“You’s being unreasonable, Sento,” he mumbled into Sento's shirt as Sento pat his back.


End file.
